Kayla Hamada
by PepperminPatti
Summary: When Kayla discovers a bot fight, she calls the police, but gets beat up by Yamma's minions. Once treated by Baymax, Yamma is busted for killing her parents. She moves in with the Hamadas, and gets 2 much better brothers. When she works on an idea with Hiro, they both get in STIF. But when a fire destroys her new world, She is faced with an agonizing choice. Tadashi/HoneyLemon
1. Chapter 1

I peek my head around the alleyway corner. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I need to see what Yamma does each night, and why he hides in that shed during the day. He tells me he goes to his job, but I know my older brother hasn't done an honest days work in his life. And no night job pays the kind of money he brings home.

The crowd is gigantic, but I know my brother is here. I weave my way through, being careful not to be noticed. The people crowd chant something, and when I get to the center of the crowd, my heart drops to the floor.

I see Yamma on a mat, holding a remote control, that controls the movement of a fighter bot. And he uses his bot to destroy The other bot, belonging to a girl with pink pigtails. A roar erupts from the crowds and money is passed from one person to the next. A skinny woman comes out with a flowered dish and red parasol.

" And The Winner!, by To-tal ani-o-la-tion, YAMMA!" She lifts the top of the dish, and Yamma takes the money out from the dish, and stuffs it in his shirt. Ew! I just find out why the money is damp in the morning!

My head spins. I know my older brother is a jerky knucklehead, but bot fighting! That's illegal! My hand finds its way into my sweatshirt pocket, where my fingers find some spare dollars that I was going to spend on bus fare. But this is more important.

I escape through the warmth of the crowd, and find myself shivering in the alleyway. My eyes find the payphone I was looking for. I blink tears from my eyes. Am I brave enough to stand up to my older brother? I hear his voice in my head. Nobody likes a tattle tale, Kayla. But I can do this. I dial 911 into the payphone.

"911 what's your emergency?" The woman on the other line answers, with a no-nonsense voice.

" I neeeeedddd ttttooo rrreeepport aa bboot ffigght." I stutter.

" You have nothing to worry about, now what is it?". She reassures. I take a deep breath.

" I neeeeed to report a bot fight." I tell the police woman, calmer than before.

" Alright, where is it, and what's your name?" She asks, in a serious tone.

" In an alleyway behind the CVS on Regan Road. And I'm Kayla" I inform her.

" We'll have someone on the scene as soon as we can." Then she hangs up. I walk up to the CVS, sit on a bench, and wait. Someone needs to be there when the cops arrive to show them where the bot fight is.

I wait in silence, thinking about what I've just done. How will Yamma react? I remember the last time I walked in on him in the shed, and how 'forgiving' he was after he pushed his work away. I can still feel his arms gripping around my shoulder, digging into me, throwing me out. I still have the bruise from where I hit the ground. I hear a loud roar from the crowd at the bot fight. What's going on? Are they leaving? I get up and run down the alley. But the crowd moves toward me at a faster rate, almost trampling me. I hear the police sirens, and I feel better. But as I see

what behind the corner, I gasp.

I see Yamma, pushing a boy my age up against the wall, with some other men behind him. Anger bubbles up inside of me.

" WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" I scream. Yamma, his minions, and the boy look at me.

" What are you doing here Kayla?" My brother asks in his deep,scratchy, voice.

" Visiting you at work." I replie, a sudden confidence filling me.

" Go home, Kayla. You don't belong here." He orders me.

" So your minions can beat that boy to a pulp?" I ask.

" You don't know what he did to deserve this." He snarls as me, letting the boy go. He whispers something to his minions and walks right past me.

" Hey fellas. Lets talk about this." The boy nervously laughs. I run in front of him.

" Don't touch him." I tell Yamma's minions. They give me a snarky giggle.

" You your turn?" The head minion asks.

" I've done more wrong in your eyes!" I tell him. "You really shouldn't hold your bot fight next to a payphone that can call the police. I turn to face the boy, but before I can give him a reassuring smile, his face turns the color of paper. " Don't be scared, the police will come and sort everything out."

" Well it's time for a change of plan." The Head minion tells the others. A feeling of fear creeps into my body. What have I done? I start to run, but the head minion tackles me down before I can get away. My head hits a robot, and I plunge into a sea of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a blinding hospital room, and as soon as the ceiling comes into focus, I close my eyes. My whole body throbs with the beating of my heart. my head pounds like a drum, following the beat of my heart. My legs emit waves of pain, and a tear rolls down my check. I open my eyes again, and the entire room comes into focus. I see a light blue curtain, and the rhythmic beeping of the emergency room plays in the background. I turn my head, and I see the boy, the one that I stood up for, but this time he has a black eye. He stands with another woman, which might be his mom, but could just as easily be his aunt. Seeing that I've awakened, doctors check on me, but my eyes still skirt the room. A feeling of disgust forms when I realize who I'm looking for: Yamma. I can't believe I want him here. Suddenly, an older boy with a ball cap, who looks like the brother of the boy I stood up for runs in, holding a red box.

" Sorry I'm late. I needed to get this." He places the box on the ground. At the same time, one of the doctors accidentally bumps into my leg.

" OWW!" I yell, tears rolling down my face. Not even a second afterwards, I hear three beeps, and out from the red box inflates a giant squeaky marshmallow robot. Or at least I think it's a robot. It walks over to me and raises its hand.

" I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said: Ow." Baymax informs me. Woah. This thing is awesome. " On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

" Umm, 5?" I replie. Everyone in the room is astounded.

" I will scan you now." Baymax tilts his head up and down my body. " You have a break in your: lower left leg and lower left leg." Oh his chest, a body appears, showing my wounds. "You also have cuts and bruises on your: face, arms, torso, and legs." Woah. I didn't know I was that bad.

" How does he…" One of the doctors start.

" You already have a cast for your: Legs. I suggest a spray for your: face, arms, torso and legs." Baymax lifts the blanket off my body, and applies spray from his finger. I don't even look at my body. Baymax's cartoon was good enough. The woman gasps. I close my eyes and mouth when he sprays my face. He puts the blanket back on me. "I cannot deactivate until you say: I am satisfied with my care."

" I'm satisfied with my care." I say. Baymax walks back to box, and packs himself away. The Doctors surround the boy that brought Baymax at once. They ask him questions, but I don't listen. The boy from the alleyway walk over to me.

" Hi. I'm Hiro Hamada. Nice to meet you. You know. Not in an abandoned alleyway." He nervously giggles.

" Nice to meet you too, Hiro. I'm Kayla." I tell him.

" Hi Kayla." Hiro says. " That's my older brother, Tadashi. He made Baymax. The woman over there is our Aunt Cass."

" Cool." I replie. "Umm, can I ask what happened after I blacked out?"

"Suurre." Hiro sighs. "So after the man through you on the ground, on of the other men pinned me, and gave me this." Hiro points to his eye. " The man that knocked you out took your legs. And he." Hiro closes his eyes. I can tell he doesn't want to say it again.

" Its ok, you can stop." I tell him.

"No. Its fine. Really. He took your legs and broke them like some one would a broom. Then the other man went and they both just started punching you. Thankfully the police came before things could get worse. Then they called an ambulance And it took you to the hospital. Aunt Cass meet us there." He finishes.

"Thank you. For telling me." I replie. "Can I ask some more questions?"

"Sure." Hiro replies.

"Why where you there to begin with?" I ask.

He sighs, and leans and whispers in my ear. " Bot Fighting."

"What?" I ask, trying to inch away, but casts can make that hard to do.

"Yea. I beat Yamma, so that's why he was mad. Why were you there?" Hiro asks.

Its my turn to sigh. "Looking for my older brother. Yamma actually. But I'm not evil! I was the one that called the police, actually. Its just Yamma disappeared every night, and came home rolling with cash, so that's a little suspicious, so I followed him."

"Your brother left you with them?!" Hiro asks, shocked.

"He's not exactly known for his compassion." I replie. "Your big brother must be really nice."

"Yea. Tadashi's the best." Hiro tells me his sneakers becoming suddenly fascinating.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be ashamed!" I tell Hiro. "Just because I have an evil brother doesn't mean you can't have a great one. Also, what time is it? I don't know how long I was out."

"It's 7:52 am, you've been out for 8 and a half hours." He replies, and walked back to his aunt. The doctors finish their questions and turn to me. A woman in a black pantsuit walks toward me, and sits down in a chair.

"Hello, I'm Marie, I am your social worker. While you were unconscious, the doctors did an x-Ray on your legs. The brakes require surgery, which they've scheduled for this afternoon." Marie the social worker tells me.

"Wait, don't they need my dad's permission?" I ask. "He's out of town. They wouldn't be able to reach him."

"Normally yes, but there have been some developments that have prompted your guardianship to be removed from your nuclear family." Marie the social worker informs me.

"What kind of developments?" I ask. Marie the social worker sighs.

" When your home was searched, the police found the bodies of your parents in the shed. Yamma admitted to killing them. I'm so sorry." Marie the social worker tells me, her face impossible to read. Hiro's aunt gasps. I close my eyes, and I let a tear down my cheek. For a whole month, I've been living with a murder?!

" It's alright." I tell the doctor. "Yamma said my was killed in a car accident, so I've already grieved her, and I never knew my dad, I only moved here a month ago." Hiro's Aunt mumbles something to herself.

"Where will Kayla go?" She asks, concern in her eyes. Marie the social worker stares at her.

" She shall live in a foster home until she is either adopted or a relative is found." Marie the social worker tells Hiro's aunt.

"Can I talk to your for a minute, in private?" The aunt asks.

" Sure." Marie the social worker replies and walks out. Doctor come over to me, one with a video camera. They surround me, looking at my healing body, and make chatter. But I ignore them. I have more important things to thinks about.

§

When the doctors finally leave me, Tadashi walks over, and sits in the same chair that was once occupied by Marie the social worker.

" Hey." He opens, looking me over. " Are you ok?"

"Yea. Baymax helped. " I tell him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He tells me. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thanks." I replie. An awkward silence fills the room. "Soo, you made Baymax."

"Yep. I programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures. I build him at my school, SFIT." He answers

"It must have taken you forever to do that. I mean I can put stuff together, but I usual have an instruction manual." I tell him. Tadashi looks at me and smiles.

"It took me two years to get him how he is now." Tadashi tells me.

"Woah!" I exclaim. "Two years?!"

"Yep, but it's worth it." Tadashi replies. "Do you want me to get you the bed remote? Then you could sit up."

"Sure. That would be great." I tell him. Tadashi reaches down and grabs the remote, which had fallen onto the tiled floor. He hands it to me, and I push the back of my bed up until I'm in a sitting position. "Ohh, that's SO much better. Thanks Tadashi."

"No problem." He tells me smiling. Then the curtain rings changers slightly, as Hiro's aunt and Marie the social worker come back in. Tadashi offers Marie the social worker his seat, but instead she turns a chair to face all of us.

" Thanks to modern medical care, after the surgery, you'll only remain in casts for 3 weeks, Kayla. The only complication is that you won't be able to walk. Due to the fact that we haven't found you a foster home, you'll have to stay in the hospital until we find a foster home that's suitable for a wheelchair, or until your legs heal, then you will move into either your adoptive family or a foster home." Marie the social worker tells me, flatley.

"A wheelchair?" I ask. The thought of spending 3 weeks crippled is almost more than I can bare at this point.

" Yes, Kayla, your injuries are zero-weight bearing. It's the only way." Marie the social worker tells me, with her monotone voice. How did she become a social worker in the first place?

"Hold on a minute! You said move into my adoptive family!" I exclaim, mentally kicking myself for just realizing this now.

"Yes I did say that Kayla, there's no need to raise your voice. has expressed interest in adopting you. But her home isn't wheelchair compatible. So if she were to adopt you now, you would have to stay in the hospital for three weeks while your legs heal." Marie the social worker tells me. Woah! I could be adopted right here and know, and not even have to worry about foster care! I look over at her. A tear rolls down her cheek. Her eyes are full of sadness, like she wishes she could have me in her home.

"So, would you like to come live with us?" She asks me. After a few seconds, she adds. "If you need a minute, you can have it. I need to speak with Tadashi and Hiro for a minute anyway." I watch them leave, and the crowd disperses. The doctors start to prepare for my surgery, while the doctor with the video camera calls to have me moved to a hospital room, to make more room in the ER.

I sigh. Live with these people I had just met? They seemed like a really nice and wonderful family, and had cared more about me in 9 hours than Yamma had in a month. I haven't been in a good place since I came here last month, and the Hamadas seem like my best bet. But there is one daunting problem. Their home isn't compatible for a wheelchair, so I'd have to stay in the hospital for three weeks if I decide to let the Hamadas adopt me. But I remember that look gave me, of sympathy and agony. She doesn't want me to be in this hospital more than I do. And after the story comes out, people will only want to adopt me out of sympathy, or for bragging rights. The Hamadasisn't like that, I can tell. Some part of me just knows. I close my eyes and sigh. I've made my decision.

§

When Hiro, and Tadashi come back in, I get ready to tell them the news. The news that will change our lives forever. Ms,Hamada carries the look of concern she carried when she left the room. Tadashi and Hiro carry the same look, not not nearly as severe as their aunt. I clear my throat. They look at me in a flash.

"Umm, I'll come with you guys." I tell them. The tension in the room collapses, and 's face becomes full of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

As the doctors well me into the operating room, Aunt Cass walks with me. Marie the social worker is working everything out. Aunt Cass is going to be my official guardian, just like she is for Tadashi and Hiro, my new brothers. (We're not officially a family yet, as Marie the social worker point out. She also pointed out how that I'm technically going to be Aunt Cass's daughter, and Tadashi and Hiro will be my cousins, but I could care less. How did she ever become a social worker in the first place?) Aunt Cass has to do a lot of paperwork to do, not to mention all the legal work to get through. But none of us care. We're just happy to be all together. A doctor pushes a button, and the doors to the operating room open. Aunt Cass stops. She's not allowed to go in the operating room. The doctors push me into the operating room, brighter than the sun. One puts a mask on my nose and mouth, and I inhale some awful-smelling gas. I fall asleep instantly.

§

I wake up in my hospital room, my legs aching. The ceiling is tiled with foam squares, that look somewhat like crackers. Hiro, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass wait in the standard blue hospital chairs around my bed. Aunt Cass is in the chair on my left, and has paperwork in her lap, but it cascades over the small clipboard like a puddle of printed papers, all blank, damp, with none filled in. Her eyes watch over me, nervous something went wrong, that I wouldn't wake up. Hiro and Tadashi sit on the right of my bed, smiling at me. Hiro also has a clipboard in his lap, but the paper is wrinkled from his nervous fingers. I see a pen next to the paper, a pen that must have been clicked hundreds of times. His eye is much better, he must have had some of Baymax's spray. Tadashi holds a comic book, but the ends are crumpled. A tear streaks down his cheek, his smile wider than the horizon.

"Kayla? Kayla can you hear me? Are you ok?" Aunt Cass asks me, happy tears streaming down her face. She reaches her hand, but holds it back, afraid to go to fast. I give her a nod, and she reaches out to stroke my hair, I think the way only someone who truly loves you can. It feels nice, to be loved again.

" I'm fine. Really, I am." I tell her.

" That's great. Amazing. And three weeks will be up before you know it." Aunt Cass reassures.

" We'll come every day." Tadashi tells me.

" We're still on summer break for about 5 more weeks, so we'll have a lot of free time." Hiro tells me. "Not that it matters, I actually just graduated high school."

"Congrats!" I tell Hiro. "I actually graduated myself before I came here"

"Sweet! Yea, our bro is pretty smart. Been trying to have him check out my lab, but he's not too interested." Tadashi tells me.

"I'd come see your lab! It sounds sick!" I tell Tadashi.

"Thanks Kayla." Tadashi smiles. "SFIT is wheelchair friendly, so maybe we could ask the doctor about a field trip?"

" That would be SO cool!" I tell him.

" Well it's bound to happen, I mean you're gonna take a break from this joint next week." Hiro points out.

" What do you mean?" I ask, confused by his statement. Aunt Cass sighs.

" There's going to be a trial Kayla, for those men that hurt you and your—brother. You're going to have to testify." Aunt Cass explains, more tears forming in her eyes. "But don't think of that right now, that's not until next week. Just think of how much fun you're going to have when you visit Tadashi's school. Marie and I are trying to get all of the legal stuff out of the way so we can be a proper family."

" Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Hiro apologizes." I just wanted to help you feel better, that's all."

"It's ok Hiro." I tell him. A doctor comes in to give me a chalk-like tablet, and a glass of water.

"Here's some pain medicine." He says, handing me the tablet. I take it, stuff it into my mouth, and drown it in water. Buck! It tastes like chalk too! (Don't ask me how I know what chalk tastes like. I was a very imaginative child when I was 5.) My head starts to go fuzzy, and I close my eyes. I feel like I'm going to throw up. But there's no use in complaining, I'm only going to get more tablets. And it beats constant agonizing leg pain.

§

Once I'm stable again, Marie the social worker comes into, carrying a black leather folder.

" I'm just going to ask you some questions about your life in San Fransokyo. Since your father was killed before you could be registered for anything, your history is basically non-existent. So, why did you come to San Fransokyo?" Marie the social worker asks.

" Well, It started in after my graduation, my Mom said that it was time I get to know my brother and my father. My parents split shortly after I was born, my father and my brother came here, while me and mom stayed in Massachusetts. She knew how much I loved to travel, so after I agreed, she bought me a plane ticket, and I flew to San Fransokyo. That was the last time I ever saw her." I sniffle. Thinking of Mom is too hard, especially finding out how she really died. "So when I came here, Yamma was at the gate, but my father wasn't. I knew it was him because I had a picture."

" Thank you Kayla." Marie the social worker finishes her notes. "Now, what was life like with Yamma?" She asks.

" Well After the airport, we took the bus to our apartment. Yamma directed to my room, and after I put my suitcase down on my bed, he pointed out the window to the shed. He told me never to go in there, and never to follow him to his job. Then he left me to unpack. I went about my own business, I never bothered him, and he never bothered me. The next morning, he said that he had gotten a call from dad, and that he had to go on a business trip. He also told me that Mom died in a car accident. For two whole week, I just sat in my room, letting the grief control me. But then I noticed a closed laptop under my desk, I opened it, and turned it on. I found this really addictive game called 2048. It basically gave me a purpose in life, as silly as it might sound. Then I started to get curious about my brother's 'job'. He was always really lazy at home, so I didn't think he actually have a job. So I went into his room one day, and I find an entire microwave box stuffed with money! And I got very suspicious, because we lived in the not-so-great section of San Fransokyo. So I went to the shed to confront him, but as soon as I opened the door, Yamma literally pushed me out, and there was even a bruise on my arm for a week." I tell Marie the social worker.

"Umhm, has Yamma ever hurt you, besides the shed confrontation?" She asks, and sits on the edge of her seat, as if she wants to leave.

" No, just that once." I tell Marie the social worker.

"Good, know what happened last night at the bot fight?" She asks. Hiro finds his sneakers fascinating again.

"So I saw Yamma leave, and I quietly followed him to the bot fight. Once I saw what he was doing, I called the police. I waited for them at the end of the alleyway, where the cars had to stop. But then I heard a loud roar, and I rush to the scene. There I see Hiro, getting thrown at the wall by Yamma, some men I'd never seen before behind him. Then I yelled at Yamma, and he whispered something into the ear of one of the men. Then Yamma left. I ran in front of Hiro, and told the men what I had done. But when I tried to run away, the same man Yamma whispered to tackled me. My head hit a robot, I fell unconscious, and I woke up in the hospital." I tell her. Aunt Cass blinks away tears, Hiro still stares at his shoes, and Tadashi just looks at me, his eyes full of sympathy. Marie the social worker puts her notes away and looks at Hiro.

" We already have you sorted out, Hiro. You don't need to hide it anymore." Marie tells him. And walks away.

" Ok, I'm missing something here." Tadashi tells Hiro, eyeing him suspiciously.

" Hiro was bot-fighting last night." Aunt Cass tells him. "But don't ask questions, it's all sorted out. Right Hiro?"

" Yea Aunt Cass." Hiro replies, in the long, drawn out dialect which is most commonly used when the speaker is in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up the next morning, I don't know how I feel. On one hand I feel excited, and ready to move. On the other, I feel nervous. Todays the day I get my wheelchair. Well it's the day I try it out, the wheelchair will still belong to the hospital. I reach to the table next to me, and open the middle drawer. It contains a handheld mirror, a brush, some scrunchies, and some other hygiene products. I take out the mirror, and look at my face.

I take after the Japanese side of the family, with my fair skin, and almond eyes. But I have curly red hair that goes down to the bottom of my neck, from my Mom's side. I take the brush and two pink scrunchies and awkwardly try to put my hair in low pigtails. But it's hard to do it one-handed, so drop the mirror and use my scalp as a guide for the pigtails. When I look in the mirror, my hair is half decent, which is good, considering I wasn't looking. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

" Come in." I tell them, hastily putting the hair supplies back. The door opens, and in comes Tadashi, Hiro, and Aunt Cass. " Hey guys!"

" Hey Kayla!" Hiro replies, smiling.

" Didn't want to miss your first expedition." Tadashi comments, also smiling. Aunt Cass carries a red folder, thick with paper work. She works in it whenever she can, to get it done as fast as possible.

" Are you excited?" Aunt Cass asks, her smile tainted with nerves.

" I guess so. I'm also kinda nervous." I tell them.

" There's nothing to be nervous about, lots of people use wheelchairs." Tadashi reassures me. " And besides its only temporary. You'll be walking around in no time!"

" That's not what I'm nervous about." I sigh.

" Then what are you nervous about?" Hiro asks, curious to know more.

" The trial. I was using the laptop the hospital put in my rooms, and it's scheduled for Monday, and that's in five days."

"Oh, Kayla, don't be nervous! It will be ok, no one can hurt you there." Aunt Cass tells me. She comes over and gives me a hug. It feels amazing.

" Ok." I tell her. " Do you know the plan for when wheelchair training starts?" I ask.

" The doctors will be over in about 10 minutes, and they'll get you into it. Then you'll be pushed down to the cafeteria, where we'll eat breakfast. Afterward, you'll have a chance to try it for yourself. The doctors say that most people get the hang of it pretty quickly, so there's nothing to be afraid of." Aunt Cass informs me. A silence falls over the room.

"Do you guys wanna watch some T.V. or something while we wait for the doctors to come?" I ask. The silence must be broken!

"Sure." Hiro replies as he sits down in a blue chair. Tadashi and Aunt Cass follow suit. Aunt Cass starts on some paperwork. I grab the remote, and turn on the T.V. In the room. The dead screen bursts to life, and the morning news fills up the small surface.

"And now to our weather..." Weather reports sound boring, so we flip through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch, but like most times were you flip through channels on the T.V., we find nothing worth watching. So I turn off the T.V.. The door opens, and incomes some doctors, pushing this gigantic thing into the room. Tadashi and Hiro jump up, and remove their chairs to make room for the gigantic thing. The doctor behind the one pushing the gigantic thing pushes a gray wheelchair. My wheelchair. The big gigantic thing looks like a crane, but has a big piece of cloth attached to the crane with chains. The doctors set up the crane next to me bed, and the wheelchair next to the crane. The doctor who pushed the crane in lifts me up, while the other doctor pushes the cloth under me. Once I'm secure, the first doctor pushed a button on the crane, and the cloth picks me up off the bed!

" Woah!" I exclaimed. "I'm flying! Flying!" Everyone on the room starts to chuckle.

"She's going to get along great with Fred." Tadashi tells Aunt Cass, I don't know who Fred is, but the the cloth bends my knees and seats me perfectly in the wheelchair. The doctor's lift me and remove the cloth, leaving me in my wheelchair.

§

I speed down the empty hallway, A.K.A. ' Unofficial Wheelchair Training Field'. The Doctor showed me how to use it, and it's easy. I just have to push the small metal parts in the wheels, and off I go! Hiro and Tadashi run after me, laughing.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell to my new brothers.

" Challenge accepted!" Hiro yells back, and they continue to chase me until we get to the ends of the hallway. I come to a screeching halt. I turn to the doctor.

"How do you turn it around?" I ask, my cheeks turning red. But my fingers somehow know what to do, so I figure out how to turn around in a flash. The chase continues, until the doctor and Aunt Cass tell us to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Long time no see, I know! Also fair warning I don't know that much about court proceedings and also props to you if you get the Matrix reference. Please enjoy and expect more soon!**

I wake up with my heart in my stomach. It's Monday, when I have to face Yamma and his minions that beat me up. And of course it's happening all on live TV. I will never understand why a formality trial for a toadie beating up a kid need not be on live TV. I mean, this is San Fransokyo, not the Hunger Games!(witch I don't like, because it's murder on live T.V.)

I get ready in some nice court clothes that Aunt Cass picked up for me, and brush my hair. My outfit is just a simple gray dress that I can easy slip on over my head(and casts!). There is a dark gray bow on the waist, and a cardigan of the same dark gray. Aunt Cass is the best. She, Tadashi, and Hiro are going to be here by 6:30, so we can get onto the van that will drive us to the courthouse. Tadashi's girlfriend, Honey Lemon, is going to meet us at the courthouse. She says that she wants to be able to support us. I haven't met her, but Hiro says that she's really nice. The trial for Yamma's minion starts at 7:00 in the morning. (In case the trial goes on forever, but I don't understand why a formally trial would take longer than two hours tops.) Marie the Social worker is going to be at the trial as well, but she isn't going to do much. She's going to be more heavily involved with Yamma's trail. Thankfully, I don't have to go alone, Marie, who is a social worker, will be my 'official spokesperson'. She usually represents kids from abused houses at the abuse trials, in case coming face-to-face with the abuser is to traumatic. Marie has very clearly stated that she believes going face to face with Yamma after today will be too much for me, and I can't say I disagree.

I look at the clock on the room laptop, and it's 6:25. The doctors should be here to get me into my wheelchair soon. Sure enough, in they come, and silently place me into the chair. I really want to re-paint the gray thing, but the Doctors said no permanent decorations. Apparently painting the wheelchair to look like the uniform from one of my favorite anime, _Lucky Star_ , counts as permanent. I week down to hall, to the front entrance, where I meet, Marie the social worker, Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and Hiro. Marie the social worker is in her usual pantsuit, while Aunt Cass, Hiro, And Tashi are in more formal, gray, outfits. Seeing Hiro in dress pants, a tie and dress shoes almost makes me giggle. Almost.

"Hey Kaya. Nice dress." Hiro greets me, clearly uncomfortable. He doesn't seem to be any more excited the trial and I am.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You ready to go?" Tadashi asks, in a sympathetic voice. I can see that he's trying to cheer me up, but the trial is really wearing down on his happiness. He doesn't even have his SFTI ball cap on. I just what the trial over and done.

"Yep." I sigh. Marie the social worker starts to chat about the order of the trial as we head to the van, but I already know how a basic courtroom works. I will give her the credit of trying to break the silence. She's good at that.

* * *

The courthouse is bleak and unpromising. A tall blond girl with medium skin and pink glasses. waits outside. Tadashi sees her and waves. That must be Honey Lemon. Lawyers are there too, also waiting for me and Hiro. I start to shake in my chair. Tadashi looks over.

"Kayla? Are you alright?" He ask. I almost nod my head yes, but rears form on my eyes, and before I know it I'm shaking my head no.

"i'm just scared." I stutter, the tears leaking down from my eyes.

"Kayla, don't worry. Noone can hurt you. Not one single person will lay a finger on you. Everything will be over before you know it. And went the tria is done, we can go to STIF. I know you want to go, and you need a serious pick me up. How does that sound?" tadashi asks me. I nod my head yes, that would be nice.

* * *

"The prosecution would like to call up Kayla Alice Matsumoto-Anderson to the stand." My fingers shake so violently that I can barely make it up to the witness box from where I'm sitting/parked. I put my hand on the bible and swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Then I make my shaking way over to the box.

"Miss. Anderson, what were you doing on the night of July 18th 2015?" The prosecution lawyer asks. He is in a gray suit, and he has dark skin and black, curly hair.

"Well, I was following my brother to what he called his job. I didn't think he actually had a job, so I went to investigative. When-" The prosecution lawyer cut me off.

"That's enough . Can you tell me what happens when you followed, your brother to what you believed to be his job?"

"I found that he was a bot fight. I was shocked, I didn't think Yamaha would do something illegal. so I went to a payphone and called the police. after I had been waiting for a few minutes, I heard a big roar from the crowd, so I went to check it out. There I saw Hiro getting conned by Yamma and some other men." I tell them.

"Can you name the other men that were surrounding ?"

"Well was sort of the head of the group. I don't know the names of the other two men." I replied.

"What happened next?" The prosecution Lawyer asked.

"Well I yelled a Yamma to stop. I told him that I called the police and then he told something to . Yamma walked away, and i tried to run away but tackled me and my head hit a robot, then I woke up in the hospital." I breath a sigh of relief.

"How do you know that was the one to attack you?"

"When I was running away, I looked back for an instant to see him chasing me." I reply.

"The prosecution has no more questions at this time." The prosecution lawyer says.

"Does the defense have any questions for the Victim?" The Judge asks. She's an older Woman, she looks to be in her 60's, and had a full, round face. her gray hair and pale skin completely congrats the black Judge's robes.

"Yes." The Defense Lawyer answers. She, unlike the Judge, has a very sharp face, with high cheek bones and tiny lips. Her hair is a light auburn, and is pulled back into a bun, like the Judge's.

" , do you have any recollection of the event after you fall down?" She asks Ina

A fast, no nonsense, voice.

"No." I reply, shrinking in my chair a little.

"So tell me , how do you know that the Defendant assaulted you?" She asks in a retort cal manner,

"Hiro told me that beat me when I was in the hospital." I reply, my voice shaking a bit.

"Alright , but what was Mr,Hamada doing that night?" The defense Lawyer asks me.

"OBJECTION!" The prosecuting lawyer cries,"What was doing that night has nothing to do with the defendant getting assaulted by the Defendant directly!"

"Overruled. One more question ." The Judge replies.

I sight. I see where this is going, and I don't want to throw Hiro under the bus, but I did swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "Hiro was bot fighting. From my understanding, he beat Yamma and that's why Yamma had and the other men cornering him."

"So, , if was breaking the law, then how do you know he wasn't lying to you?" The Defence Lawyer asks. The court becomes full of noise, and I see that Hiro has turned white as a sheet. A tear drips down my cheek. I don't want to throw Hiro under the bus, but the defense lawyer has only one card to play.

"Because Hiro hurt too, so I don't believe that he would lie about something this important. And even if he only cared about himself, with he doesn't, it wouldn't make sense to lie when he was hurt was well." I reply, trying to be confident, but my whole bosh shakes and tears start running down my cheeks.

"The defense has no more questions at this time." The defense lawyer tells the Judge.

I'm allowed to go back to Tadashi, Aunt, Cass and Hiro.

"I'm sorry." I tell Hiro, before tears starts to pour out of my eyes.


End file.
